Poker Face
by Laura8881
Summary: A short songfic from Casey's point of view.


Author's Note: I know it's been a while, mainly because my stories are inspired by personal experience or emotional turmoil, and honestly it's been a while since I've experienced that. However, this is based off last night. My Derek-like character, happens to be a guy I like who sadly is graduating in three weeks. Please note, I am aware that Casey and Derek are going to the same college. This is set before they find out about that. Also, the song was picked because I felt it fit and because I love Lady GaGa. All credits for the song go to her, of course. Onwards..

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Casey felt exhilerated. As the bodies wound on the dancefloor, she was in her element. Pouring her energy into her moves, without fear. There would be no repercussions. This was a night to forget everything.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

As the new song started up, and a new guy took his place in dancing with her, Casey wondered what had led her to this point. Emily had suggested going clubbing tonight to celebrate the end of high school. Casey had hesitantly agreed, and now, after a few drinks, the whole experience was seeming better and better. Casey had originally vowed to herself not to do anything with strangers, and that included dancing suggestively. But after a while, she decided to throw caution to the winds. After all, what could it hurt. These guys made her feel wanted. And she relished the feeling of power.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

The best part was that they didn't know that her heart wasn't in it. This was a game to her, she didn't want any of them. The only guy she wanted, she couldn't have. Even if she could have, it was the end of high school. They were off to different places, rarely to see each other again. And so she was here to forget him.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

The song continued, and Casey recalled the incidents that had led her to this place. Derek and her had a relationship that was entirely a game of poker. Upping the stakes, never revealing the cards, and the need to win were daily constants in her life. She never let Derek see that his jabs hurt her, that her head spun when he smirked at her, that she lay awake at night recalling their interactions of the day, searching for a clue that he felt the same. And now? The game was ending. Soon there would be no more daily interactions, and that, above all, tore at her heartstrings. But Casey was a pro at concealing her feelings. She smirked at how perfectly the song fit.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Her love was certainly rough, that much was undeniable. Derek would never know her feelings, never. And yet, she wondered...

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

There had been that moment at Smellie Nellie's. She had been at dinner that same night, when he'd walked in and sat at a table at the end of the restaurant, with Lisa or Linda or whatever her name was. Casey kept glancing over, hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did, there was no indication. That second, Leslie (yes, that was her name!) burst out into peals of laughter. Right then and there, Casey told Emily she'd love to go clubbing. She needed to drive that image of Leslie with him out of my mind.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

And yet, as they got up, and passed his table, and they shared a split-second glance, and he smiled. She smiled back, and flounced out of the restaurant before she did something stupid.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

But now, as she kept on dancing, and dancing, and dancing, she could not get that smile, and the inscrutable look in his eyes out of her mind. She stared off wistfully into the distance, so much that Emily had to ask her what was wrong. She shook her head, smiled, and as the next song came on, the poker face was back.


End file.
